


Not Your Average Lake Monster

by badmoon



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmoon/pseuds/badmoon
Summary: I had this story running through my head for a while.





	Not Your Average Lake Monster

Sammy sat back watching the lake. It was late afternoon. Sunlight glitter and danced across the water. It was lovely and serene.  
He turned to say someone and remembered he was alone. He had come with his friends for a little get-together. Ron went off to talk to his lake monster, Ben and Emily had run off somewhere, and the others had went home. He had come with Ben and Emily and Ben had the car keys. So he was stuck there until they came back.  
Sammy got up and started walking along the lake. He tried not to think about things. But he couldn't fight off the thoughts running through his head.   
He reached one of the fishing docks. He walked to the end of it and stared off into the water again.   
It was getting dark. There was less light reflecting off the water. Sammy saw something just beneath the surface. He stared harder trying to make out what it was. It was yellow-green in color and oval. Suddenly it was gone.   
Sammy shook it off. 'Probably just some moss.' He thought. He turned back to meet up with the others.  
The sound of something large breaching the water exploded behind. Everything around him became darker.   
Sammy turned around and looked at the thing in front of him. He wasn't expecting this.  
Everything became brighter at the realization kinked in. Kingsie was real. She was dark blueish green on to and light green on the bottom. She was what could be described as a plesiosaur, but smaller. A lot smaller. Kingsie only came up to eye level with Sammy.   
Sammy was going to call Ron to ask if this was a prank but he he looked into Kingsie's soul filled eyes and knew, this was real.  
There was something about her yellow-green eyes. They seemed to look inside him and reflect all his pain and longing. That wasn't right. It showed hers. If Ron's stories were right, than Kingsie was the only one of her kind in the lake.  
Kingsie bowed her head. Sammy found himself reaching out and teaching Kingsie's head. It was cool and rubbery.  
Kingsie rubbed her head against the palm of him. She made a purring sound.   
Sammy laughed at how cute she was being. He smiled sadly. He thought about how much Jack would love this.   
Sammy started laughing and crying at the same time. He wished he could share this moment. He wanted to share this moment. He ended up just crying.  
Kingsie came closer and nuzzled him. Sammy looked at her. She kicked his face. She swam back and drove under the water.  
Sammy stood there dumbfounded. Did it really just happen, or did he lose it for a moment from all his heartache? Either way he needed it.  
Sammy walked back to the place they were having the picnic.  
He saw Ben and Emily waiting for him. He felt at that moment, that no matter where he went, he didn't have to be alone.


End file.
